Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 3: Rubble Trouble
The pups are enjoying the sunny weather by playing in the playground. Chase and Skye are on the swings and everyone else is playing hide and seek. Rocky is the seeker. Rocky: 18...19...20. Ready or not, here i come! Rocky sets off to find his hiding friends. He sees some black and white within some bushes. Could it be Marshall? He goes to find out and looks around it. Rocky: Found you It's actually a cow Rocky: Okay maybe not Rocky continues his search while the screen view changes to Chase and Skye. Skye: You know what I like to imagine Chase? Chase: Let me guess. Something romantic to do with me Skye: Not just us two beauties being together. *We go to a view of what is on Skye's mind* but also a nice new home, us getting married, having our own pups and staying together until our deaths. Chase: Are you a mindreader? I was thinking the same thing *chuckles alongside Skye*. And i would do anything for you Skye, even if it costs me my life. Skye: Aww Chase. Thank you so much. Chase: You're welcome. They kiss for a short time Skye: I challenge you to see who can go higher Chase: You know what? Challenge accepted As they begin, we go back to rocky searching for his friends He notices that Zuma is in his scuba gear in a lake but he's a bit nervous because of his aquaphobia. Rocky's Mind: Come on Rocky. It's just water. You can do this. You can do this. Rocky confidently sticks his head underwater and tries to talk Rocky: Found you Zuma They both come out of the lake, shake themselves dry and Zuma removes his regulator Zuma: I see you've faced your fear of water again. How long will it take you to overcome it? Rocky: Well...water's okay i guess Zuma: *chuckles* C'mon. Lets go find the others. They go to find their friends while we go into the mothership. Outrider: You know what sir? I've been thinking we should destroy the city and not just the rangers Spectre: I have thought about that too and I know the guy for the job. He's fast as anything and has a very deavastating and ground-shaking weapon. Ruin. Ruin appears in the mothership. He is a human-like monster with a light brown, mini mohawk and he was wearing uniform that looked like it once belonged to the marines (excluding headwear and equipment). He is armed with two gravity spikes Ruin: Nice to see some familiar faces...for once. What can i do for you master Spectre? Spectre: I need you to wreck havoc on adventure bay by destroying anything and everything you see Outrider: Be careful though. There are power rangers out there and they'll do what they can to stop you. Ruin: So you want me to "Ruin" them as well? Spectre and Outrider stare at him blankly Ruin: Get it? My name is Ruin and I'm gonna ruin the...Oh forget it! I'll just go! Ruin goes to do his duty as we go back to Chase and Skye Chase: Looks like I'm gonna win! Skye: I don't think so! Ruff! Wings! Chase: Oh c'mon that's not fair! Skye's wings activate. She ends up going a lot higher but starts to lose control and loop around the swing several times. When she dismounts, she is sent flying into the air and cannot control herself, even with her wings active Chase: Don't wory Skye! Ruff. Net! Chase shoots a net at the ground which Skye then bounces off of. Chase then catches her with his back, causing him to slightly sink into the ground. Neither of them are badly injured Chase: *coughs* you alright Skye Skye: I'm fine thanks. Sorry for cheating though. Chase: As long as you're safe, everything's fine They both have a short laugh until they hear alarms from their collars. Ryder and the pups: The town needs us! Ryder looks at the radar Ryder: Rangers, the villain you are looking for is in the centre of the town but you better hurry. He slowly destroying everything. Chase: *Looks at Skye* You might wanna cover your ears. Ruff. Megaphone! *Gets out his megaphone while Skye covers her ears* You heard him Rangers! Let's move! The pups dash off while we go over to Ruin and his zombies who are at the town hall with Mayor Goodway infront of it in fear. Mayor Goodway: No! Please don't hurt me! Ruin: I'm not gonna hurt you but I am gonna do this! Ruin throws one of his gravity spikes at the town hall causing the building to collapse and Mayor Goodway to run away in terror Ruin: Yea you better run The rangers come up to him but keep their distance Marshall: And YOU better leave this town alone! Ruin: *scoffs* not a chance. *Looks and points at Rubble* i see you got an endless list of stuff to fix around here Rubble: Well guess what. You're on the very top of it. Ruin: Oh but I'm not. Zombies, keep them busy while i cause more havoc Ruin runs off to find more buildings to destroy. Rubble chases after him while the others deal with the zombies Marshall: Rubble, where are you going? Rubble: I will not let this guy get away! While the other rangers deal with the zombies, Rubble runs after Ruin but finds a skateboard and starts riding it Rubble: I know i can do this. Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morphs into his ranger form* Ruin: *spots Rubble* You again? Do you honestly think you can beat me alone? Rubble: Even if it's the last thing I do. No job is too big, no pup is too small Rubble gets out his earth hammer and starts to fight Ruin. While we go back to the other rangers fighting the zombies. Skye: I hope Rubble's doing okay. Chase: Good call Skye! Zuma, Marshall, go help him! Zuma and Marshall: On it Zuma and Marshall go to find and help Rubble while Ruin runs around him at almost lightning speed with his spikes wielded. He slashes Rubble several times before stopping. Rubble almost collapses onto the floor Rubble: *growls* Oh it's on now! Earth hammer! Richter Frenzy! Ruin: I can do that too! Gravity Smash! They slam their weapons into the ground and hold them in place in the hope that their attack is , Ruin is stronger and his gravity smash is gaining on Rubble. Rubble: Uh oh! Ruin's attack gains on Rubble, sending him flying into a building back first, just nearly destroying it. He then falls off the wall and onto his belly and demorphs unwillingly. Rubble: I may be down, but I'm not out yet. Ruin: I need to recharge my gravity spikes so i can't destroy you. Consider yourself lucky! Ruin jumps up high into the sky and out of sight. Rubble tries to get up but falls back onto his belly. Zuma and Marshall spot him and run towards him. Zuma and Marshall: Rubble! Back at the lookout, Marshall bandages up an upset Rubble Rubble: *whimpers* i was really foolish to think i could take him alone Rocky: No. You were really brave. We need someone just like you on the team. To let us know that we're here to save not just Adventure bay, but the entire world. Rubble: *lights up, smiles and wipes away a tear* Thanks Rocky. But i'd better stick wih the team from now on Chase: I think that's a great idea. However, you can still fight on your own but only if you need to. Marshall: There you go. All done Rubble: Thanks Marshall. I should probably get some rest though. Ryder: Good idea. Just make sure you don't run from the team next time because if you do, *goes to chase and scratches his left ear* this little fella here may have to "Chase" you down Everyone starts laughing as we head back to the mothership where Ruin is waiting for his spikes to charge Ruin: *whistles* C'mon i don't have all day. Spectre: How well did you do? Ruin: Half the city and one of the rangers, done and dusty Outrider: It's dustED you idiot Ruin: I know. I said dusty because of the mess I made Outrider: Fair enough Spectre: Ok that's enough. Looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow Ruin: *sighs* i guess you're right We go back to the lookout where it is the pups bedtime. Ryder hears that Rubble is still a bit upset and goes to check on him Ryder: What's the matter Rubble? Rubble: I'm just still a bit guilty about what i did earlier Ryder: *pats rubble on the head* Don't worry about it. I love it when you're very brave. And if you fight alongside your team, i promise you will come out on top. Rubble: And i promise i'll never leave the team unless necessarry Ryder: Glad to hear that. Let's get some sleep now Rubble and Ryder go back to bed and the time skips to the morning (they still get 8 hours sleep) and they have just finished breakfast. Marshall walks over to Rubble Marshall: Morning Rubble. Feeling any better? Rubble: Much better thanks, although I still feel like i was slightly silly about yesterday *chuckes alongside Marshall as the alarm goes off* Ryder: *Checks his pup pad* It's the same monster and he's back in the town Rubble: C'mon. Let's go stop him once and for all! All the pups head for the town where Ruin resumes his havoc Ruin: I just love nothing more than destruction. I think I'll take down the rangers base next! Rocky: I've got a better idea! Back off! Ruin: Ah. I see Mr. Yellow has brought his puny friends with him Rubble: Yes i have. And they're here to help me Zuma: So this time, you're going down! Rubble: It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *Morph into their Ranger forms* Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! All pups: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Ruin: Well if yellow needs help, so do I. Ruin whistles and Zombies head towards the rangers. Chase: Not so fast! All pups: Sextuple Strike The rangers use the special attacks from all their weapons at the same time and destroy all the zombies. Ruin is not happy. Ruin: NOW YOU'RE SCREWED! Rubble: AND YOU'RE NAILED! Ruin runs around the rangers at lightning speed with his spikes causing all the rangers to collapse to the ground. Ruin: It seems that with your allies, you're still too weak for me. Rubble: *clenches his paw and gets up* We'll see about that! Ruin and Rubble start to fight. Rubble eventually comes up on top and causes Ruin to fall onto his back. All the pups get up and cheer for him Ruin: I'm not done yet! Gravity Smash! Rubble: Well neither am I! Rubble karate kicks Ruin in mid-air, making him drop his gravity spikes. Rubble catches one of them and throws it at him, causing him to fly backwards into an already broken building and destroying him. All the other pups cheer for him. Chase: Nice work Rubble. Well done. Rubble: Thanks Chase Ruin: *Revived in mass form by Spectre* Sorry to "Ruin" your celebration Rubble: Rubble requesting Paw Patrol megazord! The rangers get into their vehicles and turn them into zords. All pups: Zords Combine! All the zords combine into the Paw Patrol megazord. All pups: Paw Patrol megazord! Ready to Roll! Ruin: You think your toy can stop me? Ruin does his lightning speed attack on the megazord, causing it to stumble. All pups: Aaah! Chase: Hang in there guys The megazord gets up Marshall: I think i know what to do. Ladder Extension *pushes attack button* Marshall's truck extends it's ladder all the way, piercing Ruin Rubble: Digger Strike *Pushes attack button* Rubble's digger swings it arm and sends Ruin into the air Skye: Bladearang *pushes attack button* Skye's chopper blades starts to spin. The megazord then kicks the leg they're on. They come off and slice Ruin first and then send him into the air Chase: Nice moves guys. Time to finish him! All pups: Final strike The megazord gives Ruin one more mighty blow, finishing him off. Ruin: No! Thanks to you, my success is "Ruined!" Rubble: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Zuma: Only thing left is the streets Back down on the street, it is already dusk and Ryder and the pups help the townsfolk repair all the damaged parts of the city. Skye: *carrying spare bits of stone with her chopper* I have never seen anything this catastrophic before Zuma: Me neither but it's great to be helping the town Chase: You got that right Ryder: Well done pups. You saved the day AND fixed the town. You all deserve a treat *gives each pup a treat* Skye: *yawns* that was tiring. Chase: I know right. Wanna sleep on my back? Skye: *kisses Chase and hops on his back* Thanks Chase *drifts off to sleep* Rubble: Aww. That is so sweet. Ryder: That's really kind of you Chase *strokes Chase and Skye* Chase: It's the least i can do Ryder Rocky: Chase and Skye are sitting in a tree. K-I-S Chase: Rocky can you shut it!? Rocky: What? It's a classic. I spelt that right, right? Marshall: Don't worry. You spelt it ju- *trips on a stone slab* Whoa! *lands upside down on his head* Just right Ryder and the pups apart fron a very exhausted Skye start to laugh. Back at the lookout, it is night and the pups get ready for bed. Chase tucks Skye into her bed. Chase: *whispers* Goodnight Skye. Love you. Chase kisses Skye on the cheek before heading into his own bed The End Category:Power Rangers Crossover